True Love Found
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Lucy goes to a new school and gets bullied, she then gets saved and as they grow closer and get to know each other they began to fall in love. Watch there love bloom


Lucy was a girl of 16; she was very shy and didn't really talk to others. She was very anti-social and she was bullied a lot, she never had any friends and was very lonely. She was always depressed and constantly cut herself as a way to make the pain go away and forget her problems; she even tried committing suicide a few times but of course failed. She was tired of it all, and she was ready to end it all not caring what happened because of her actions.

She was sitting on her bed giving herself another slash mark to add to her arms, she kept cutting hoping that her pain would flow out like the blood oozing out of her new flesh wound. She was slowly losing her mind and wanted it to end. She couldn't handle the pain and sadness that she felt, it was overwhelming and she just wanted it to end. She knew her mom was upset and worried for her, but she just didn't care about that even though she did sort of feel bad she never let it change her mind.

She was set on removing the sadness no matter what it took, she was tired of getting bullied, she was tired of all the judgment she got when nobody really knew her, and she was tired of being treated like crap for being herself. She just wanted to belong somewhere, but she didn't she felt out of place here and she hated it. She felt like an outsider coming into enemy territory and she hated it, she just wanted to fit in and find someone who would treat her normal.

She sighed as looked at the clock; she had an hour before school started. She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to treat her new wounds. She finished wrapping her arm, and then went to her closet to get changed into her school clothes. She put on a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of black jeans finishing it off with a pair of converse and jacket. Once she was ready she grabbed her bag and left the house saying a quick bye to her mother before leaving for school, she dreaded going but she knew she had to because she didn't want her mother worrying about her.

She entered the school and the bulling immediately began, she was tripped, shoved into lockers, pushed to the ground, hit with pens and markers, and many other horrible things. She sighed and continued to her locker to put her things up, only to find it covered in hate mail and other mean names. She opened her locker and more paper fell from her locker onto the ground, she sighed and continued to put her things in her locker and then went to her first class.

She entered the room and went to her seat in the back of the room; she sat there and then looked out the window. Then the queen bee and her group approached her desk, "Hey loser, why don't you just save us the trouble of looking at your ugly face and just leave already. Nobody likes you, and nobody wants you here so just leave already. You're a loser and an ugly little duckling who isn't wanted or liked by anyone, so get lost you are wasting your time by even trying to fit in here." She rudely stated. Her girls nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more for her to get lost and just go back where she came from.

Lucy sighed and looked down, wanting to do nothing but cry in a corner. She hated that she couldn't fit in, and that everyone was being mean to her. When she tried to tell the councilor they told her that it was not true, and that everybody loved her and that Juvia, the queen bee, was too nice to be a bully. So she just gave up trying and endured it as much as she could.

Soon the teacher came into the room and everyone went to their seats, "Good morning class, today before we get started I want to introduce you to a new student that will be joining us. I want you to be nice and treat him well, you can come in now." The teacher said. Then a boy with black hair and black eyes entered the room, all the girls were drooling at the handsome boy that entered the room except for Lucy.

He walked into the room and stood in front of the class with a smug smirk on his face, "Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster. It's nice to meet you." He said. He smirked as he saw all the girls practically fawning over him, til he noticed a blonde in the back not even giving him the light of day. He was surprised that she wasn't gawking at him like the rest of the girls, but then figured she was dazed and that she would when she actually took a look at him.

The teacher got the class to settle down and after thinking for a while he spoke, "Alright, your seat will be next to Lucy. She is the blonde sitting in the back looking out the window." He said as he pointed to the back of the room. The girls were all complaining that he should be seated next to them, but he teacher ignored it and Gray went to his assigned seat. He walked up to his seat and sat down with a smile on his face, deciding to introduce himself to the new girl. So he tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention, she sighed and turned to look at who bothered her and saw it was just the new kid. "Do you need something? Look if you are just going to make fun of me and bully me then you are going to have to get in line, I'm not interested in getting harassed more than I already am so get in line." She snidely replied then went back to looking out the window.

Gray sat there wide-eyed, he was shocked that a girl told him off like that. He was also shocked to see a pained expression on her face as she told him to "get in line" as she so put it. Nobody ever talked to him like that, like he was normal and not fan girling over him. All he ever truly wanted was to meet someone who saw him for himself, not for the good looking guy he was and for his appearance. He knew right then and there that she was special, that she was different, and he just had to get to know her. He sighed and tapped her on the shoulder once more, earning a frustrated sigh from her as she turned around. Before she was able to say anything though, he beat her to it, "Look, I think you misunderstood. I didn't get your attention so I could bully you, I just want to get to know you. I promise that I'm not doing this to get on your bad side, I honestly just want to get to know you I you will let me." He said with a smile. She was shocked at his response as her eyes widened, nobody was ever that kind to her before. She was hesitant, and figured that this was some kind of practical joke. She knew that there was no way he just wanted to get to know her, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the honesty in his words. She then knew right then and there that he was being serious, and that he was not lying to her at all. She sighed and nodded, "Fine, I really doubt that but if you say so. Just know this, If you even start to bully me or act mean in the slightest…..i will kill you." She softly said. Then she turned back and looked back out the window. He smiled, "I promise, I just want to get to know you. That's all, no tricks, no scams, that's it." He replied. She nodded, "Good." She said. Then the teacher began his lesson, leaving all of the girls glaring daggers at the school nerd for talking to THEIR Gray-sama.

After class ended and the students headed for their next class, all the girls cornered Lucy in a corner, "Who do you think you are talking to OUR Gray-sama you loser!?" one of the girls roared. "Yeah, losers like you shouldn't even be speaking to him. You don't even deserve to be I his presence! So stay away from him!" another yelled. "Maybe this will teach you your place you loser!" and then the girls began to beat her up. Lucy just let them do it, she groaned as she was pushed to the floor and kicked in the stomach. She laid there letting them beat the crap out of her knowing that it was pointless to try and fight back against them all, she was in pain and at one point she coughed up blood from one of their kicks to her side.

After what seemed like hours, someone finally stopped the girls, "What the fuck is going on here?!" someone roared. The girls turned to see who it was, and saw that it was non-other than Gray himself. The girls all gave him flirtatious smiles, and then one of them spoke, "Oh, hello Gray-sama, Juvia and the rest of the girls are showing this girl her place. We are teaching her that a loser like her shouldn't talk to you, and that she should learn her place." The girl, known as Juvia and the head of the group, replied with a smile. Gray pushed her and the other girls away and knelt down in front of Lucy, "Hey, are you okay? Can you stand?" he asked in concern.


End file.
